dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ivy
Ivy, the current Archive, is a human female. She first appears in Death Masks. Description In Death Masks, as the Archive, she is the neutral emissary for the Duel between Dresden and Paolo Ortega under the Code Duello outlined in the Unseelie Accords.Death Masks, ch. 10 She is a little girl (seven in Death Masks, twelve in Small Favor, a teen in Changes) with blond hair and within the average height for her age group. Ivy speaks with a faint British accent. She prefers calculus to magic though she is very powerful. She likes cute animals. Harry Dresden is her only friend and Kincaid is the closest thing to a father she has ever known.Ghost Story, ch. 19 Biography Her bodyguard and driver is Jared Kincaid, who has also become a dear friend. As she has no name other than the Archive, Harry Dresden nicknamed her "Ivy". Ivy was born to a long line of women holding the Archive and passing it from mother to daughter. Her grandmother was killed young; Ivy's mother, still young, could not handle her new role and killed herself, thereby passing the Archive on to Ivy.Small Favor, ch. 46 In Small Favor, it's told that since Ivy was born, she has been The Archive. She's never had the chance to develop her own identity, her mind, her own personality.Small Favor, ch. 36 In the series ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, the Archive pays a visit to Harry Dresden in her role as neutral emissary for the Duel. Ivy outlined the rules and told Dresden to get a second by sundown or forfeit and be killed by her. Dresden gives The Archive her name: "Ivy", derived from the "ive" part of Archive. Ivy is totally captivated by Mister, fondly petting him and Mister likes her back. At the duel, The Archive, Ivy, provides a Deathstone, a Mordite sphere for the Duel of Wills.Death Masks, ch. 29 ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, Harry Dresden asks for the Archive to be the moderator between the Denarians and Dresden on behalf of Marcone's representatives: ms. Gard and Hendricks. The meeting is set up at the Shedd Aquarium where she is kidnapped by the Denarians.Small Favor, ch. 35 Dresden writes her a note letting her know he's coming to rescue her, she's not alone, The Archive should get it. Dresden frees Ivy from an elaborate greater circle created by Polonius Lartessa of the Denarians on Demonreach.Small Favor, ch. 42-43 Later, through hugs and tears Ivy tells Dresden that she got his letter, and thanked him. Anastasia Luccio later explains to Dresden that the power and knowledge of the Archive is passed from mother to daughter, and ideally only after the new Archive has had a life with a family and children to insulate herself when she gains all the memories of her ancestors. In Ivy's case, her grandmother died unexpectedly in a car accident when she was middle-aged. Her teenage mother was young and in love, and when she became the Archive she hated her mother for dying and forcing her to become the new Archive, and she hated her unborn daughter for having a life of freedom ahead of her. She committed suicide, and Ivy became the Archive as an infant, knowing exactly what her mother had done and what she thought of Ivy. ''Changes'' During Changes, Harry Dresden contacted her through writing a note, asking for information on where Maggie was being held. Ivy was initially unable to help due to the limitations imposed on the Archive, but after Dresden threatened to turn to demonic aid, she was able to summon up enough willpower to temporarily override the Archive, just long enough to help Dresden by pointing him in the direction of John Marcone, who did have useful information.Changes, ch. 19 ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Ivy would have found out that Dresden died the moment anything was written, it would shatter her since Dresden was her only friend. She's about twelve or thirteen now. Word of Jim In 2012, Jim Butcher stated on his forums that Ivy is in charge of the Oblivion War.WoJ on Harry’s “mortal” “allies” - Word of Jim References See also *Michael Carpenter *Sanya *''Fidelacchius'' *Nicodemus Archleone Category:Death Masks Category:Small Favor Category:Changes Category:Ghost Story